


Vid: 9 to 5

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Debbie of Maddox: the Chosen One! (For a maximum of 6 hours a day, 5 days a week, no calls after 7pm except in emergencies.)





	Vid: 9 to 5

**Title:** 9 to 5

 **Music:** 9 to 5, by Dolly Parton

 **Fandom:** Yonderland

 **Length:** 2:42

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g15l84ptapswacq/yonderland9to5.zip) (zip file, includes subtitles) 

**Note:** Made for **Dogstar** for Festivids 2015. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/39489.html).

**Password:** debbieofmaddox 

** **


End file.
